Opening/With Z/Meeting our heroes
This is how the opening scene, we start with Z, and meeting our heroes goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Antz. film opens with the lake, then above the title of "Dreamworks" it changes to a magnifying glass see white things as it fades to grass as we hear Z's voice Z: (voiceover) All my life, I've lived and worked in the big city, which, now that I think about it, is kind of a big problem since I-I always feel uncomfortable around crowds. You know, I always tell myself, there's gotta be something better out there, but maybe I.... Maybe I think too much. Everything must go back to the fact that I have a very anxious childhood. then see Z as he speaks about his childhood Z: You know my, my mother ''never ''had time for me. You know, when you're the middle child, in a family of 5,00000, you don't get ''any ''attention, or any other attention for that matter. My father was-- Well, he was basically a drone, I said. A-And the guy just flew away when I was just a larva. And, my job.... Don't get me started, cause it really annoys me. I-I was not cut out to be a worker. I'll tell you right now. up I-I-I just psychically feel inadequate, Cause carting around in dirt is, you know.... shudders Is not my idea for rewarding career. a deep breath It's this whole.... Gung-ho super organizim thing that I-I-I-- You know, I ''can't ''get. I try, but I don't get it. Well, I'm supposed to do everything for the colony. A-A-And what about ''my ''needs? What about ''me? ''I mean, there's gotta be a better place out there, otherwise, I'll just curl up in a larva position and weep! sighs The whole system makes me feel....exhales Insignificant. Ant psychologist: Excellent. You made a real breakthrough. Z: I have? Ant psychologist: Yes, Z. You ''are ''insignificant. Z: I-I am? we see the entire ant colony as well as the title, "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Antz." An elevator with Z and the other ants goes down as they crash Ant: Ground floor! Z gets up and walks towards the Mega Tunnel as we see up and inside ants carrying larvas and one on the table Ant soldier: Uh, worker. larva's given a pick ax and carried away. Another larva is on the table Ant soldier: Soldier. larva's given a solider hat and carried away as another arrives Ant soldier: Worker. larva's given a pick ax and carried away as it fades to another scene Ant director: Let's try it again! Firm grip, swing arms, backs straight. Follow along! we cut to the worker ants at the Mega Tunnel as we find Z Z: Okay, I've gotta keep a positive attitude. A good attitude, even though I'm utterly insignificant. up a pick ax I'm, I'm insignificant, hm, but with attitude. explosion he sees our heroes arriving Elgar: snoring Z: Hey! wakes up Elgar: Huh! Uh, looks like some sort of ant colony. Rygog: Brilliant. Your powers of observation are just.... Staggering. Z: Never mind. Who are you guys? Thomas: I'm Thomas, and this is my best friend, Percy. Percy: Um, hello! Emily: Hello, my name's Emily. Henry: I'm Henry. James: I'm James, and this is Toby, the Tram Engine. Gordon: Hello, I'm Gordon. Edward: My name's Edward. Rygog: I'm Rygog. Porto: My name's Porto. Elgar: The name's Elgar. Ecliptor: I am Ecliptor. Kegler: Kegler's the name. Villamax: Villamax at your service. Loki (PR LR) Name's Loki. Diabolico: I am Diabolico, Keeper of all Demons. Young Six, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Team McQueen introduce themselves Ransik: I am Ransik. Nadira: Name's Nadira. Circuit: I'm Circuit. Gluto: I'm Gluto. Mac Grimborn: I'm Mac Grimborn, and these are Zordon, the Aquitar Rangers, Jason, the Gold Ranger, the Phantom Ranger, the Blue Senturion, the Space Rangers, the Lost Galaxy Rangers, Mike, the Magna Defender, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, and the Time Force Rangers. Toxica: I am Toxica, and this is Jindrax. Jindrax: Hi! And this is Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, and the Ghost Crew. Karone: Name's Karone. I'm Andros' sister. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Rainbow: Name's Rainbow Dash. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: I am Rarity. Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. Spike: I'm Spike. Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor. Cadance: I'm his wife, Princess Cadance. Knock Out: I'm Knock Out. Ninjor: I am the great sage, Ninjor. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Princess Ember: I am Ember, daughter of Torch, winner of the Gauntlet of Fire, and Lord of all dragons. Sunbust: Sunburst's the name. Trixie: I am the great and powerful Trixie. Thorax: I'm Thorax. Discord: Name's Discord. Starlight: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Chancellor Neighsay: I am Chancellor Neighsay. Alpha 6: The name's Alpha 6, the latest and greatest in a whole line of Alphas. Alpha 5: And my name is Alpha 5. Z: Well, it's very nice to meet you guys. dirt comes in Z as he coughs Azteca: Oh, sorry, Z. chuckles I didn't see ya. Z: Great, Azteca. axes the dirt Kegler: Ew. Mac Grimborn: Please forgive Kegler. He seemed so awkward. then Z's pick ax gets stuck as Azteca chuckles Azteca: Now you're getting it. After all.... Z's pick ax out It's not about ''you. ''It's about ''us, ''the team. It's about.... at the ant colony This! Elgar: Oh, I get it. It's about your whole colony, right? they hear the ant foreman Ant foreman: Okay, people, are we feeling good? Ant workers: Yeah! Z: Yeah. Ant foreman: Great! his list Now, R-733 through Z-7629, you guys are on wrecking ball. Azteca: You got it. Ant foreman: And the same goes for all your weird friends there. Elgar: You got, boss. Z: Swell. Azteca hits him You got it. Azteca, and our heroes head for the ant wrecking ball Loki (PR LR): Remember, Z and Azteca, "Be the ball." That's the main thing. Z: Loki's right, Azteca. Remember that. You've gotta be one with the ball. Elgar: Get it? You don't get it. Huh. Well, I tried. Azteca: chuckles Would you cut it out, already? Gee, I love my work. And you, well.... You think too much. Azteca and our heroes climb up the ant wrecking ball Diabolico: Come, Z. We must build a bigger, better colony, and try to be happy about it, for crying out loud. Ransik: How could he be unhappy if he's a useful construction equipment? Ant foreman: Okay, workers, remember.... Elgar: Here we go again. Ant foreman: Be the ball. wrecking ball begins to swing Ant foreman: Let the energy flow through you. Z: Better hang in there. This is for the colony. a giant stone hits Z's head Loki (PR LR) Whoa, I never expected this lawsuit. Starlight: Hang on, everyone! wrecking ball still swings Z: Did I happen to mention that heights make me nauseous? Ant worker: No. Ant worker#2: This is a ball. continues swinging as Z closes his mouth and accidentally drops the ball Nadira: Z! Z: Yes, yes, I understand. I dropped the ball. Loki (PR LR): I told you, but you wouldn't listen!